Ace In The Hole
by Batjaph
Summary: Ally Harner was just a normal woman with a normal job. That is untill a murdering manic barged into her workplace demanding fear. She showed none. Was it bravery? Or stupidity? Heath Ledgers protrayal of the Joker.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is a really boring start to the story, I know. But i just need ti get her life out there so we know what we are dealing with here, Haha anyway we won't see Mr.J fro a couple of chapters, but when we do, it's gonna be a hell of a party. Please PLEASE review so i know i have someone who cares enough to read my junk!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Ally and maybe some upcoming characters...

Chapter One: Background

Gotham was in a state of madness. Everywhere you looked there was crime. Now, there was no one to stop it. The Batman and gone into hiding for murdering the Gotham District Attorney Harvey Dent. The only one left to cushion the chaos in Gotham was Commissioner Jim Gordon. And with a big city like this, his determination wasn't enough. He often found himself waiting on the roof of the MCU for the Batman I return and lead the city to safety. But none prevailed.

Other than the grime and scum of crime in Gotham, it was a pretty normal place. Business men everywhere, constant celebrity appearances, like the one and only Bruce Wayne who was basically the city's son. There were hospitals, church's, town homes and schools. One school in particular which employed Ally Harner. Ally taught at the elementary school as a 3rd grade teacher. She was well adored by the children, their parents, and her coworkers for her charismatic personality. She also had a pleasing appearance. Unlike most of the city's girls, she was curvy. They complimented her long reddish-brown hair that had a natural bounce to them as they feel carelessly down her mid-back. She never tried to please anyone or act of character to get attention. She was naturally beautiful. And modest.

Ally lived right outside of Gotham in a small but cozy apartment alone. She was not married or dating anyone at the time, she was an only child, and her parents died when she was nineteen.

Her family was a little different from others. Her mother battled depression almost all her life. That made living with her a little difficult. Her father on the other hand, knew how to cope with it easily. By waiting it out. Her and her father had a great relationship. They went to dinner every weekend since she was a kid. They sat at the booth tables in restaurants and talked for hours on how their days were. She could share anything with him. He acted both like a mother and father to her. It was very painful to watch her parents marriage perish because of a mental illness. Her mother eventually lost her battle and killed herself. Ally was heartbroken. So was her father, Joel. He turned into a vicious drunk and faded into and never talked to Ally again. That is untill he was in a car accident for crashing into a tree from drunk driving. He was in terrible condition when Ally showed up to the hospital to comfort her father.

_"Allyson, I'm so sorry... This wasn't suppose to happen. This is all my fault..." her father choked out._

_"No dad, it's not. Please it's okay. Don't blame yourself. I love you so much. Mom did too." Ally whispered in between sobs._

_"Now it's your turn." He spoke. "Live your life the way its suppose to be, put all of this behind you and think about yourself now."_

_"No! Stop thinking like that! You're going to be alright." She barely managed to say._

_"Sweetheart, you had to take care of me and your mother for 10 years. It's your time. I'm old and I've lived and now, It's my time."_

_"Daddy please don't leave me, I can't do it on my own!" She shouted as he drifted off slowly into his fate._

_"DAD! No! Someone help me! Please!" She sobbed._

_The nurses had to drag her away from her now dead father. She saw both of her parents death and both of their slow decline into darkness. What was she going to do? She was only 19! All her friends were at home with their parents getting ready to go to college. She was lost._

Or so it seemed.

Now, she was twenty-seven. And she was found. After her mother passed away and her father went M.I.A., she lived with her uncle. Her uncle was very gracious that Ally didn't suffer from depression or any other mental illness affecting her life. He paid for her education, living expenses, and anything she needed. He reminded her of her father.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so there's a little more background here. I'm gonna try to post more tonight so there's a little meat to start with. Anyway REVIEW REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I dont own anything except Ally and her family and work.

Chapter 2: Let's Begin

"BREAKING NEWS: The mass murder known as 'The Joker' has been caught and is in Arkham Asylum!" said the over enthusiastic news reporter.

"Well, Bill, maybe our streets will be a little more safer now with him off the streets" The other news person reassured.

"We can only hope. On to sports, Gotham football is going great this year..." The news man trailed off.

"Ugh, sports. That's all they really care about anyway." Ally muttered while getting ready for her work day. This was her least favorite part of the day. She was never a morning person. Now, she had to get up at 5:00 a.m. for work. She loved kids to no end but getting up was a new issue.

As she fumbled around her room to locate her teaching books she heard her phone ring.

"Damn it... where are you phone?" As she dug through her purse. "Hello?" she answered.

"There's my favorite niece! How are ya Allyson?" Spoke her uncle.

"Haha I'm great Uncle Kevin! Didn't I tell you about calling me Ally instead?"

"I'll start calling you Ally when you call me Kevin!"

"Deal. So what's up anyways?" She questioned.

"Oh just called to check up on ya. Hey did ya hear they caught that manic? What do they call him... The Jester?.. The...uh...Joke..The...uhh clown?"

"The Joker..." she sighed.

"Oh ya that's him! Are ya still having those nightmares sweetheart?"

"No." She lied. "Uhm, Uncle..sorry..Kevin? I have to go to work, but I promise I'll call you later! I have such a busy morning ahead of me."

"Alrighty Ally, talk to ya soon. Be safe."

"Always am, bye" She closed her phone.

Everynight since that dreadful morning she's had nightmares.

_Ally sighed as she reached into her wallet and only found twenty dollars. She needed more for groceries._

_"Great..now I have to go to the damn bank.." She cursed._

_She walked into the bank with her ATM card in hand. "Why the hell do I have my account at a mob bank? I hate it here, I hate it here, I hate it here." She thought. She walked over to a machine and started to push in her PIN number. She heard some scuffling of feet behind her but before she could turn around she heard a round of bullets fly through the air._

_"GET DOWN!" screamed a clown._

_Ally quickly scurried behind the tall machine watching the scene intently. She noticed how a few of them went off in different directions and two stayed behind. One was constantly yelling and the other was just strolling around soaking up all the terror on the innocent civilians faces. It all happened in a flash. A school bus drove straight into the building! A bus was in the wall! Ally couldn't hear one of the clowns talking to the other but after the bus was fully in, it hit him and killed him on impact. "Holy shit! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!" she whispered almost inaudible to herself. Right after that, a wounded man on the ground stood up to the still standing clown. He was telling him something untill Ally heard him yell..._

_"WHAT DO YOU BELIEVE IN!" he shouted._

_The last remaining clown sauntered over to him. He stuck something in the mans mouth._

_"I believe, what doesn't kill you makes you..." He took off his rubber mask, "Stranger." He smiled._

_He looked up only to find Ally peeking behind an ATM machine. He smiled, grunted out a laugh and turned around and jumped into the bus and just drove into oncoming traffic... of what looked like..more school buses. Ally watched in total horror as she saw The Joker drive off. _

_"Oh my god, Oh my god, OH MY GOD!" She yelled. "Is anyone hurt? Anyone? Answer me!" She stood up noticing everyone but her had some gas device on them that suffocated them. She slid down the length of the machine and cried in terror of what happened and the deaths of those innocent people. "That's all they were! Innocent people! Why would you do this! You madman, you crazy sick bastard!" She screamed to no one._

Ally woke up from her flashback, sudden tears in her eyes. She wiped them off and got in her Camry and drove to work.

Once at work, her day was set. She loved teaching so much. Most people outside her job thought she was bitter and always on edge about something due to her constant swearing. It was one of many of her bad habits. She didn't act like that at all at work. No, she loved it. She was the nicest teacher there. Kids grew ecstatic when they found out that THEY were in HER 3rd grade class. She even dressed like a teacher. Knee length dresses or skirts. She never wore pants to work, except the pair of slacks she loved so much.

While enjoying her lunch with the kids in her class, a kid Suzie came up to her. Suzie was such a doll. Even her name 'Suzie' fitted her perfectly. She even looked like a porcelain doll.

"What are you eating for lunch today ?" She said in such a girly voice.

"I am eating a healthy ceaser salad for lunch. What are you eating today Suzie?" She smiled.

"My mommy made me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with the crusts cut off. I don't like crust on my sandwiches. My biggest brother Anthony likes it though, but he's in fifth grade and fifth graders are scary so they eat grosser things." She trailed off.

Ally laughed. "Suzie, I had Anthony when HE was your age, he's not scary! One day, you'll be in his shoes!"

"His shoes are stinky!" Suzie giggled.

"Haha oh Suzie, you never disappoint to make me laugh!"

She loved her job.


	3. Chapter 3

**For my chapters, I'm gonna try to get around at least 1,000 words per chapter. Is that enough? This is my first story on here and I really don't want to disappoint. Oh well. Oh yeah. We will have a 'visitor' next chapter. Can you guess who that is? REVIEW! REVIEW! Please. I need to know if I have readers or should just stop haha.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything except Ally and her family.**

Chapter Three: What?

Ally returned home after work with a big smile on her face like always. She loved those kids to death. She had always wanted kids but she needed one thing. A husband. She was never to confident with men. She saw herself overweight because of her curves. They really DID compliment her. They were natural. She hated them. She always thought of herself as 'the big girl' where ever she was. At the end of the day she always managed to put herself down. But someone how she managed to have enough energy left to keep others up. No one knew how she did it, but she knew how to brighten someones day.

When she finally stopped hating herself for a minute she realized she was hungry.

"Just what I need." She scoffed sarcastically.

She went to the fridge and pulled out swedish meatballs. Her favorite food. Swedish meatballs and pasta. She popped it into the microwave and waited four minutes to stir and recover. While she waited, she went to her room to change into her pajamas. She went into her closet looking for her long silk shirt hung up. Upon looking for it, she noticed a brown box on the top of a shelf.

"Hm... must have missed this when I was moving in." She muttered to herself. She was the queen of procrastinating. She tried to reach for the box but she was inches away from it. She jumped for it and pushed it towards her only to find herself falling from its impact.

"Shit, that's heavy." She groaned.

She opened the box to find it her memory box and automatically regretted ever seeing the box. It was filled with documents, books, and pictures. Pictures of her friends and family. Her old friends faded off when she moved in with her uncle, and her family WAS her uncle. She picked up a picture of when she was 14 and with both her parents. That was the year of her mothers first suicide attempt. She remembered it so clearly.

_"Hey so what are you doing during break?" Mady asked, her old best friend._

_"Hell, I don't know. It's Spring break! Probably nothing haha." Ally stated._

_"Oh well you should come over on Tuesday so we can meet up with Josh and Ricky. Ricky has such a thing for you!" Mady squealed._

_"A thing for me? Ya, sure. He is such an ass. Besides I don't even like him. Didn't you like him?"_

_"Ya, like, a month ago." Mady said matter-of-factly. Mady liked everyone, and when she finished, she spilled the leftovers to her friends. Luckily, Ally never cared for that BS._

_"Oh hey my mom just pulled in. I'll talk to ya later!" _

_"Ugh fine, ok bye." Snorted Mady._

_"Bitch." Ally sighed. Whenever she ended a conversation with someone, she would slam a door in their face. When Ally ended things with her, Ally got shunned for a week. But that's Ally, she needed to cling on to someone powerful to survive._

_"Mom?" Ally called._

_No answer._

_"MOM?" _

_Again, no answer._

_That's odd. She usually answers. Ally walked into the kitchen to look for her mom. Where was she? This is really weird for her. She looked around some more and then went upstairs into her parents room. When she passed the master bathroom, she noticed what looked like an empty proscription pill bottle. "What?" Ally said to herself. She walked all the way into the bathroom only to find her mother passed out on the floors, more pills in hand._

_"MOM! MOMMY NO!" Ally screamed. "MOM! MOMMY PLEASE PLEASE!"_

_Ally dragged her mom in to the shower and turned on the cold water to get some shock into her. Nothing. What the hell is going on? Why would this happen to her? Ally knew what to do. She had to gag her mom to get her to vomit so the medicine would get out of her system. Ally put her fingers in her moms mouth and began to try to gag her. With her other hand, she got out her phone and called 911._

_"Hello, what is your emergency?" Spoke the operator._

_"HELP ME PLEASE! MY MOM IS TRYING TO KILL HERSELF! PLEASE COME HURRY!" Ally shouted. She gave the women her address and the operator stayed on the line untill the ambulance arrived while also talking to her mom. She had her mom laying in between her legs and on to her abdomen slowly coming back._

_"Mommy I love you so much, don't leave me. I'm sorry if this is my fault. I'm so sorry. Please stay with me. Please. People can help you. I want to help you. I love you so much" She began rocking her mother and started singing to her._

_"The sun has left and forgotton me, it's dark I cannot see. Why does this raid pour down I'm gonna drown in a sea, of deep confusion. Somebody told me I don't know who, whenever you are sad and blue, somebody told me, I don't know who whenever you are sad and blue and you're feelin' all alone and left behind, just take a look inside and you will find, you gotta hold on, hold on through the night hang on, things will be all right, even when it's dark and not a bit of sparkling, sing-song sunshine from above, spreading rays of sunny love..._

The police officers and the rest of the emergency crew hurried in and picked up Ally's mom and started CPR. One of the men picked Ally up and locked her in a nearby room.

_"I'm sorry ma'am but you can't be seeing this. Let us do our job." The officer said._

_"What? No NO! That's my FUCKING mother! LET ME SEE HER!" Ally shouted._

_"Ma'am! Let us do our job!" He slammed the door._

_Ally pounded on the door to get them to let her out to see her poor mother. "Stop! Let me out! You don't know her! She's my mom! I want to see my mom! Please!"_ She_ drifted off into a fit of sobbing._

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Jesus.. that scared me.." Ally whispered. She put the picture to her lips, kissed it, then back in the box.

She walked into the kitchen and took her pasta out of the microwave. She began eating while turning on the TV.

"BREAKING NEWS: The mass murder known as The Joker has once again escaped from Arkham.." The reporter said.

"Yes Bill, this is the shortest he's ever been there. What was it? Nine hours? Stay inside everybody. And please, stay safe." The other reporter said with much grief.

Ally's breath hitched and she dropped her fork.

"What...?"

* * *

**Well? How was it? Review, please I'm begging you!**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay things will finally start to pick up here. Maybe some more flashbacks? Ya I don't know. Hahah ok well I wanted to tell you why i choose to write this. I LOVE Joker fanfic's but all the one's that I absoloutly love are either done, or never updated. And I always had an idea to write one so...here it is. Please Please Please, REVIEW!

Disclaimer:I don't own anything except Ally, her family members, and the school children.

Chapter 4: Take Me.

"What do you mean he's 'escaped'?" Ally exclaimed through the phone.

"Allyson, I'm sorry we are trying to figure out everything we can about his whereabouts and how he escaped." Spoke Jim Gordon.

Ever since the bank robbery, Ally has kept close contact with the commissioner. After the robbery, Ally stayed in the station for hours and Jim was there to calm her down. He also has a close relationship with her Uncle Kevin, since he worked on the force before he retired. They were basically family.

"This can't be happening...This can't be happening...This can't be happening..." She said between heavy breaths.

"Look, I'll tell you what we can do. How about I have some of my men drive past your apartment every few hours. Just untill we figure something else out." He said reassuringly.

"Alright. Oh my god Jim, this isn't fair. Why can't they keep him in there? They know the doors are always open for him!" Ally rambled on.

"What?...Who?...In the alley?...Okay let's get moving... Hey Allyson, we have a lead. Get a good nights sleep, eat something, lock your doors and keep yourself busy. Call the station if you have a problem." He hung up.

"Bye..." She spoke to the dead line.

"How is it those guards can't keep him in there! What were they doing, playing cards? Ugh! When will Gotham be safe?" Ally said to herself. Ally often talked to herself on a daily basis. She went to a drawer and picked out a new fork and finished her now cold pasta. Tonight was gonna be rough.  
Ally went up to her room and sat on her bed watching the TV for any further news. She stayed up all night looking at the TV.

"Great... tomorrow is gonna suck." She sighed.

Managing to get minutes of sleep, Ally climbed out of bed and jumped in the shower, humming to herself. She did her normal rinse and repeat thing, and got out. She loved taking showers. It was her own personal spa, right in her home. She got dressed in a red flowy blouse and a black knew length pencil skirt that showed of her curves but was well concealing at the same time. She put up her hair in a bun what some of her wavy locks out to be swooped to the side. Ally walked out of her bedroom, into her kitchen grabbing a breakfast bar, then hopped in her car.

Work might be a little stressful today since everyone was on their toes about The Joker. Everyone? Or just Ally? Did it really matter? Ally walked into her room and began looking over her lesson plan for the day.

"Social Studies, Math, PE, Literature, Lunch/ Recess, and then science. Why can't I have this easy day anymore?" She scoffed to herself.

The buses started to drive in and let kids off. She saw most of her kids right away. She smiled. It was all worth it when she saw them. Teaching was never 'work' for her, it was just something she loved to do.

A bunch of kids started to come in and hang up their backpacks in their cubbies then made their way to their desks.

"Good Morning class!" Ally said with a big grin on her face.

"Good Morning !" They all shouted.

"Now, let's jump right in shall we? Social Studies! Everyone get out your workbooks and flip open to page eleven and can someone read the first sentence for me?"

Suzie, Ally's favorite but she loved them all, shot up her hand.

"Okay! Suzie, please read the first sentence."

"Christopher Columbus was a great ex..ex..explooorer." Suzie stuttered to get out the foreign word.

"Good job! That he was, he also navigated his way all the way here!" Ally said.

"Woahhh" The surprised kids ooed.

That was the start of her day. The intrigued look on the children's faces just made her day. She loved them. She would do anything for them.  
After Social Studies, came Math, then Ally's break. She led them down to the gym and waited for the PE teacher to take them for class. Once they did, she walked on up to her room completely at ease.

"Why am I so on edge? Everything is perfect." She thought.  
She looked over her lesson plan once more and drank some water from her thermos. Today was gonna be a good day.

After relaxing for a good forty minutes, she waltzed down to the gym to fetch her class.

"How was gym today everybody?" She asked.

"It was so fun!"

"We played with the scooters!

"Why can't gym be longerrr?"

All the kids exclaimed in unison.

"Woah guys, not all at once!" Ally exclaimed.

They all walked up to the classroom like a line of ants. All in line, no gaps, no stragglers, and zigzags.

"Okay everyone, get out your journals for the daily entry. Don't forgot the name and date so we know when you wrote it." Ally said with a grin.

BOOM BOOM BOOM

Ally's breath hitched. "Oh shit."she whispered to herself. She heard distant screaming in the building of women and children. "Oh god it's happening.."

"Miss. Harner what's happening!" The kids screamed.

"Alright guys, you know when we have code black drills once a month? This isn't a drill. There's a bad guy in the building and we need to stay safe. Got it?"

Some kids screamed, some kids cried and some kids nodded.

"Okay. We have to be quiet. Everyone in that corner hurry." Ally said with a shaky voice other way to turn lights off.

She saw a shadow down the hall. A lean, tall, and hunched over man was standing by a classroom. She saw the character come into view. It was him... The Joker was here... "Oh my god.. oh my god.. h..h..he's...he's here.." Ally's worst nightmare was coming true. She was going to die, even worse, her children.

She saw him turn towards her direction and started coming down the hallway. Ally's mouth hung open agape and made eye contact with the mass murdering clown.

He smiled at her.

Shit.

Had he recognized her?

Did he remember?

No. No fucking way.

Ally ran over to her kids and started hugging all of them telling them that she loved all of them.

" what's gonna h..hap..happen.." Suzie sobbed quietly.

Ally looked at Suzie only to see absolute terror on her face. "I don't know sweetheart but we just-"

She was cut off by none other than The Joker. He was in the room. Ally looked down while hugging her kids.

"Hello class! How about a-ah lesson?" He spoke.

No one answered.

"Well, then I'm just gonna have to-ah get a volunteer." Everyone shook with pure terror. "You" He pointed at a boy named Jason. "You look like you could learn a-ah little somethin'." He picked him up by the front of his shirt.

"Please put him down !" Yelled Suzie.

Suzie! No! No! No!

"What?" he licked his lips, put Jason down and sauntered over to her. "What did you, uh, say?"

She only stared.

"Well maybe I was, uh, wrong on who needed a lesson." He cut of the 'n' with a sharp grunt.

He walked over to her and started to bend down.

"No please! Please! STOP!" Ally screamed.

He looked at her and stood up.

"Don't hurt her! She didn't do anything! She caused none of this! She is just a child, she was born into this madness! She does not have a life to pay! She doesn't have a say in the world, she's just a baby!I...I...I have a say. I'm an adult... I am a Gotham citizen...It's my fault. I have a say in what happens. Don't punish the girl, punish me. Please." Ally pleaded on her knees, sobbing, reaching out to Suzie.

He laughed. "Well. If you, uh, say so." He walked up to Ally and grabbed her face. "Brave...But stupid." He took her by the shoulders and pushed her head on to the wall with full force knocking her unconscious. He looked at the kids and shouted out a maniacal laugh. They all screamed. Their favorite teacher was just hurt. Their beloved teacher lying almost lifeless on the ground. The Joker picked her up and heaved her over his shoulder and looked back at the kids.

"You won't be seein' her anytime, uh, soon.. HAHAHHAHAH" He hooted with laughter. All the kids screamed, sobbed and huddled close together.

The Joker and Ally were gone.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm really excited to know that people are actually reading this. I'm such a loser haha. Anyway, let's see where this chapter goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Ally her family.

Chapter 5:Social Experiment

"This is.. oh god.. this is going to be painful." Jim Gordan spoke as he walked up his former coworkers stairs to the front door. He knocked on the door then saw the jolly old man come to the door.

"Hey Jimbo! How are ya, fella? I haven't heard from ya in a while!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Hey Kev. We've got a slight situation." Jim sighed. He really didn't want to do this.

"Oh what's going on, need an extra hand at the station?" Kevin questioned.

"It involves your niece, Allyson."

"What is it? Parking tickets again? She has such a hard time with that. I think she should get an automatic again, that stick shift is a little-"

"He's got her Kevin." Jim cut him off.

"Who..?" Kevin quivered.

"The Joker"

* * *

Ally awoke with jolt. She opened her eyes only to find more darkness. She tried to feel around but she felt her hands were tied.

"Oh shit. Shit shit shit shit. This is where I die. This IS it." She thought to herself.

"HELP! Is there anyone there?! HELP ME! I'm in a room...a..uh.. ...quiet...room..alone." She trailed off. "No one is fucking listening anyway."

She felt vulnerable for the first time in years. When she was just a teenager, listening to people trying to revive her mother not being able to help her. Now, all alone with no one to help her instead. She looked at her life.

"I was a teacher. A damn good one. People liked me. I think. I went to school. I had my own place. I supported myself. I did okay. If I die, let me die." she reasoned with herself.

"Such a, uh, boring life."

"AHH!" Allly screamed, suprised.

"Jesus, I'm gonna need hearing aid after, uh, that one."

He's here.

"P-P-Please don't hurt me. Or do it. Just make it fast." Ally cried as she crouched into a ball.

"It's a little dark in here, let's, uh, turn on some light's." He walked over to a string connected to the ceiling and pulled it. A single florescent light appeared over the middle of the room. There he saw her. His prize.

"I-I-I-I can't see you.." Ally spoke.

"Ohhh no, but I can, uh, see you my dear" He smiled his famous grin. He stepped into the light and he was now visible. Ally hid her face, knowing he was coming closer. "Ahh.. -nerr is it? What is your full name deary?" He waited but she never answered. "ANSWER ME" He roared.

Ally shook with fear. "Ally...Allyson Jane Harner..."

"And how old are you All-eee?"

"Twenty-Seven." She said in a breath.

"You look scared. Why is Miss. Har-nerr so scared like a wittle girl?" He teased.

"I've seen you before..." She shakily answered.

"Ohhh, let's see... I don't re-calll. Pleeease explain." He questioned curiously.

"Y-Y-Y-You robbed a bank... a mob bank. I was there when the bus drove into the wall... You smiled at me..."

He remembered. Oh yes, he did. The little cute auburn haired girl quivering behind a machine with that hilarious look of horror on her face.

He hooted with laugher. She started crying again. "I remember! You were that girl behind the ATM machine! HAHAHAHA It's a small world after all!" He laughed some more. He found her! By pure luck! Too bad he didn't believe in that shit. "Well I have things to dooo Allysonnn. I'll see you later doll." He walked out shutting the door behind him. Ally let out a howling scream of terror. She didn't care if anyone couldn't hear her, she was just that scared. The Joker heard this and giggled.

"Oh this is going to be fun." He grinned. "I found my little bank girl..AND she's a teacher." He clicked his tounge with the 't'. He looked at a TV broadcasting the room that Ally was held in. He scoffed. "She is just gonna be a hoot." With that he let out a maniacal fit of laughter.

Ally heard the distant piercing laughter and cringed and let out a small yelp.

"Oh no, please god no.." She sighed. She didn't know what else to do so she talked to her dad.

"Daddy, I'm so scared. I miss you. I wish you were here. I'm all alone and... no one cares. It's everything that I thought would happen. I had so many nightmares, you weren't there to help me and it's my fault. I should have pushed myself to get closer to you. I'm so sorry. Now, I'm here with a murderer and I'm probably going to die. I don't know when he's going to return but this might be the last time I talk to you. Alone at least. I love you daddy."

The Joker heard all of this. How disgusting. This girl relies on others. Grow a pair! How do you think you are going to survive when your 'daddy's' dead? He had had enough. He was going in.


	6. Authors Note

**Okay I'm gonna make updates sometimes. This is one. Obviously. Okay so UPDATE. I really need you guys to put in your input. I don't like writing stories if Im not 'pleasing' my readers. So please. Review, and put in your input!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Well. Interesting chapter ahead of us. Lets begin.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Ally and her family.**

**Chapter 6: Why?**

Ally didn't remember a lot of things from the past few days but what she did know is how hungry she was. She didn't want to eat anything from the clown because she wouldn't know if it was poisoned or not. She had sat in the middle of a room for hours with her head hung down, her skirt bunched up past her knees and, her red blouse ripped in the shoulder almost taking of the sleeve completely. What's gonna happen now?

* * *

"Hey, uh boss?" Derek, one of The Jokers men asked.

The Joker was busy making some bomb, connecting wires and snipping coils, when he heard the man's voice he got up swiftly, grabbed his gun and shot the man in the knee. "Can't you see I'mmmm busy?" He answered very agitated.

Derek struggled on the ground, grabbing his knee. "OW. oh.. uh boss.. oh jesus.. fuck.." He stuttered.

The Joker was getting really tired of this, so he just shot him dead right there. "God, some peace and quiiiiet."

Ben, another one of The Joker's men (particularly his favorite) came in next. "Idiot doesn't know when to shut up." he retorted as he kicked Derek's dead corpse. "Oh yea, uhm boss, the prisoner needs food." He said while scratching the back of his neck.

"Benny, Benny, Benny. She isn't our _prisoner_, but more of a _guest_. I'll tell you what-ah. I'll feed her. Gimme a minute." He said waving his hand at Ben indicating for him to leave. He left, shutting the door behind him.

"I'll have to have a little talk with All-eee during dinnerrr."

And with that, he went to the kitchen to fix something up for them.

* * *

Alone. That's all that went through Ally's mind. So she decided to sing to herself.

"Hang on...things will be alright...When you're feeling all alone and left behind...just look inside and you'll find.." She broke into a fit of sobs. "AHHHH... LET ME GO! YOU SICK BASTARDS! I AM NOTHING TO YOU! IM JUST A WOMAN!"

"And, uh, that girl in your class was just a 'baby'". A low husky voice said mimicking Ally's earlier remark.

Ally gasped. "Just end it now... I'm nothing to you." She shook with fear hoping to seem brave. He stepped closer and knelt down to eye level with her. She didn't see him because she had her head down facing her torn shirt.

"Look att me Allyysooon." He whispered.

She hesitated but did as she was told. Her face went from sorrow to fear to intrigued in one big emotion. First, she looked at his features. He was...young. She then looked at his greasy hair. He really needed a good conditioning treatment. Then she looked at his scars. They were like little argyle patterns on his cheeks. She almost... admired them. No. she couldn't. She hated this man. She made her way up to his eyes. His deep, black, soulless eyes. Yup, she was scared.

"Seeeeeee? That wasn't harrrd-ah. Now, I have dinner for you. When's the last time you've eaten? Two days ago?" He questioned.

She didn't answer. She just stared in those hate filled orbs. She could tell he was getting angry so she just said the first thing that came to her mind.

"What happened to my kids?" She said with courage.

"hmm, what?" He turned his head in confusement, but he was well aware of what she meant.

"My damn kids. What did you do to them?" She worked up the courage to raise her voice.

Bad mistake.

He picked her up by her neck and growled. "I don'ttt like when my women swearrr to me. It's not lady like." He dropped her and she fell straight on to her back, hitting her head because she couldn't support herself with her hands still tied.

She started crying again. "I'm...sorry..Joker..Sir..."

"Ugh.. Sir? Really? ANYTHING but that. Eat up." He untied her hands and tossed her a sandwich he had one of his goons make. "You're gonna need you're strength for tomarrow-ah". He turned around to leave.

"W...wh..why?" She quivered.

"I'm placing you in a more... suitable living space." He gestured with his hands then walked out. She was left alone again. She hated this. Wait. Did he call her 'his woman'? What did he have planned for her? While thinking over this, she quickly ate her sandwich.

"Mmmm.." She groaned as she took the first bite. It felt like she hadn't eaten anything in years. She soon finished her 'gourmet' sandwich and was still hungry but that would suffice for now.

"Woah.." She felt really wobbly. She tried moving but she only went in different directions in which she told her body to do.

'What was in that sandwich..' She thought to herself as she doze off and fell into a dreamless, heavy sleep.

* * *

**Yea. Kinda short BUT in a couple of chapters, thing will pick up again. I just have to add some 'fluff' to make it make sense. Hope you get that. Anyway thanks for reading! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

Some chapters I think I'll do from the characters point of view in a small section the the rest normal. Just so you can understand what's going on. Like this one. LOVE THIS CHAPTER. Huge step forward, plus a little humor. Just a little, don't expect anything really haha. Anyway! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except Ally and her family.

* * *

Jokers P.O.V

So. What will we do with our little teacherrrr? Obviously emotionally unstable. She's such a crier. Now all that needs to happen is a way to make her loooose that sense of securityyyy of needing someone. We have to make her loose. Loose. Lose. Lose herself. YES. We will make her the exact opposite! We will make her JUST like Mr.J. HAHAAHA!

* * *

While The Joker was busy fixing up a little idea for poor Ally, Ben was walking in on the boss.

"Hey boss." He said while grabbing a beer from a mini fridge In the corner.

"Helloooo Benny, I know what we will do with our guessssst" He said with a grin.

"What's that boss?" Ben questioned.

"We will make her looker her sanity." He erupted with a fit of whooping laughter. As he calmed himself down, he brushed back his greasy faded hair away from his face and waved his hand for Ben to leave.

* * *

Ben returned to the rec room where all the Jokers goons settled. He handed a guy named Jerry the beer. "Hey, you know where he's hiding that girl?" Ben asked.

"Naw man! This isn't fair, who knows how long we'll be here. I really need some fun you know? I don't get any action workin' for this guy. Pays good though so I can't complain but I say, we find that girl and we create some fun for ourselves." Jerry proposed. Jerry was probably the most horny man out of the Jokers men. All he wanted to do was screw.

"I don't wanna get into any thin ice with the boss. If he finds out, we're gonna wish we were dead." Ben shook his head, disagreeing.

"Come on, don't be a pussy. He's got her for a reason. And what do you think that is Ben? She's just a little toy! A slave! He's a man too, he's got needs like any of us." Jerry was persistent.

"You can do whatever you want, I'm not gonna have any part of it, I don't wanna die anytime soon." Ben turned around to leave then stopped. "You know, I hope you get caught, you'll deserve it."

"Awh fuck you man. You just don't got the balls to do it." Jerry laughed at him. "Now men, we know what we want, tonight were gonna get it."

Jerry and three other men named Louis, Thomas, and Hugh, planned out the evening. They were gonna find Ally and rape her.

* * *

"Ugh...my head.." Ally sat up holding her head with her eyes still closed. She was on a bed. A huge bed. Who's bed? All the lights were on and she looked around at her surroundings. She was in a white room with a dresser, a ceiling fan, and a mattress on the floor with purple covers. She got up to check the dresser for any clothes but as soon as she opened the first drawer she was bemused.

"What the hell?" She asked out loud. She picked up one of the contents of the drawer. Joker cards. Maybe hundreds. She shut that drawer and moved onto the middle one. Paint. Red, black, and white paint.

"I guess I found someone's make-up drawer..." She looked at all the paint and felt a cold shiver down her back.

"This is so creepy... I hate clowns..." she whispered.

"Oh that's not nice, shouldn't tell Mr.J then." Said an unfamiliar voice.

"AHH!" She screamed and gasped. She turned around to find Jerry leaning in the door way. "Who are you?" she asked skeptically.

"Well, actually it's who are we." He motioned for Louis, Thomas, and Hugh to walk in. "We were sent here to make a little...visit."

"Well leave. I don't know you and I want to be alone." She said confidently.

"I'm sorry but I don't think we can do that." The four men started walking towards her. Ally backed up against a corner.

"Oh shit.." She said under her breath. "What do you want?"

"Oh I think you know girly. You see. We've been working for the clown for months and he never throws us a bone. Untill now, you're that bone. And we're hungry." He looked at her from under his brow and grinned.

Ally gave him an unsure frightened look and Jerry lunged at her. "Grab her arms!" He shouted to the other men. He started ripping off her shirt exposing her tan olive skin and her black lacey bra. "Nice.." He said. "Now, spread em'" He said with a disgusting look on his face.

"AHHHHHH!" Ally let out a blood curdling scream hoping that someone, somewhere would hear.

* * *

At the same moment, The Joker was working on some device then looked up from hearing this.

"Maybe she lost her sanity already." He thought. "Let's seeeee." He got up and started for her room which was only five doors down. He walked in seeing Ally being held on to the bed by Thomas Louis and Hugh, then Jerry ripping off both their clothing.

He was enraged. How dare they touch HIS property?

"What's going on here boyssssssss?" He said menacingly.

They all jumped except Ally, she was to busy sobbing seeing her fate in Jerry's sick eyes.

" Louis, Hugh, Thomas. OUT." He growled, the three men scurried out fearing for their lives. "Jerry. What are you doing with my stuffff?" He stood looking at him from under his brow.

"Boss! She was uh.. she.. was.. tryin' to seduce me! I was teachin her a lesson!" Jerry babbled.

"Then why were you in the processss of taking off YOUR pants?" He asked.

"I..uh..she was..gonna..i..was...Just..uh..." Jerry stuttered to even get a word out.

"GET OUT." The Joker grabbed Jerry by the neck, slammed his head into the door frame. "Better yet, I'll showwwww you." He pulled out his switch blade and stabbed him straight between the legs. "I'm gonna need my dogs to be neutered from now onnn. Starting with you." He grunted as he let Jerry fall to the floor.

"AHHH SHIT! SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! GOD DAMN IT!" Jerry swore.

"Don't swear in front of ladies, no wonder you can't get laid." The Joker kicked him in the stomach then the chest, probably breaking a few ribs, then kicked him in the stomach again causing him to roll out of the room. "If you know what's best for ya, you won't-ah be there when I come outt." He slammed the door hitting Jerry in the head.

"You alright?" He asked with almost no trace of concern in his voice. Ally was sitting on the mattress hugging her knee's shaking in only her underwear and her undone bun.

"Hey. Answer me." He said from across the room. He lost patience and walked over to where she was sitting and looked at her. He almost felt pity...No. He didn't feel BAD for anyone. That's over-rated. But then again..

"Allyson." He looked at her. She looked up at him and almost found a trace of concern in his brown orbs. They didn't even look black anymore. They looked soft brown. She couldn't say anything so she just let out a little gasp to let him know she was listening. She had never been more scared in her life. Sure, The Joker scared her but in this case it's almost like he_ saved_ her..

"Alrighty, let's get you some new clothes, shall weee?" He said waiting for her to get up. She stayed where she was. "Are you scared Allysonnn?" Ally nodded. "Okay...I'll go get some clothes and I'll lock the door.. how about that?" She nodded.

He was on his way out but he remembered something. "They're fine by the way." He said almost talking in a normal husky voice.

"..Huh...?" Ally squeaked.

"Your kids." And with that he shut the door. Ally heard the lock click and smiled. Her kids were safe! Why was he being nice.?

He thought the same thing. Why was he being so nice? He didn't like her. He didn't particularly hate her. He pitied her. She was like a scared little mouse. She knew nothing of this world. He was going to teach her.


	9. Chapter 8

**LilttleFreak: Sorry! When I say she showed no fear, I mean when she was at the school. She stood up for her kids. We already know that she's afraid, but when she stood up for Suzie, she showed no fear. In front of him anyways. Sorry for the misunderstanding.**

**Anyway! Thank you for the reviews! Oh my gosh I love them. Thank-you magmoos3, KingSquatch, and LilttleFreak! I really need those anyway, how'd you like last chapter? It loved how it heated up a little. I wonder, what's going on between The Joker? Read on and find out! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything besides Ally and her family.**

Chapter 8: A Change in Plans

* * *

The Joker had been planning something for Ally, oh yes. He will make her his apprentice. At first, he wanted to mess with her mind, but now, he's see's meaning in her, and he will use it.

He couldn't find any clothes for her so he just grabbed one of his hexagon shirts and a pair of tan slacks he had stashed in the bottom of a pile of clothes. He grabbed some of his famous crazy patterned socks while he was at it. Hell, all she needed now was face paint and she was practically him!

'Watch it man, don't get involved with this women' he thought to himself, 'stick to the plan'. Often he found himself thinking about her when he was doing things. It frustrated him. Why couldn't he get her out of his mind? She was nothing to him! Or so he thought.

He gathered up the clothes and sauntered to her room ready to begin their_ study session_.

"Helloooo Allysonnn" He grinned as he cracked open the door an inch or so. He looked at the end of the bed, but she wasn't where she was. He opened the door fully ready to track her down and teach her a lesson but when he did, he saw her on the other side of the mattress braiding her auburn hair. He caught himself staring at her curvy figure and her matching black lace lingerie. 'STOP' he thought to himself. He admired her figure. Most of the whores he was with were anorexic or close to it, he didn't like that. Before he knew it, he was walking into the room and almost to the bed.

"I..uh.. got some clothes." He said awkwardly.

"Oh! You scared me." She jumped. She stood right before him half-naked trying to hide her body. "Oh..uh thanks.."

He threw the clothes at her, aiming for her head. He needed to distract himself somehow. He got her straight in the face.

"Umpf!" She muffled under the clothes.

"HAHAHAHAH!" He crouched over grabbing his stomach with laughter. While he was calming himself down, Ally was puting on her new wardrobe. When she finished, she looked at him and gave him a blank stare. "HAHAHAHAHA" He was overcome with laughter yet again at the sight of her wearing such big clothes. Although they weren't too big, she still looked like a bum.

She snorted. 'Shit. I hope he didn't hear that. I'm supposed to be scared. I am scared. Aren't I?' She thought. "Why aren't you being scary?' She asked in a small voice looking down to the floor.

"I can be scary if you want me to." He said as he got out his switch blade and flicked out open. She shook her head fast indicating that he was okay with how he was. "Hahahah, you are just soooo jumpy. Besidesssss, if you play nice, I play nice. Unless I'm in a bad mood." He looked at her from under his brow.

"What's makes you in a bad mood?" Ally spoke.

"When my guests ask too many questionssss." He growled, giving her a sign to shut up. She looked down, getting his point. "WELL, on to what I cameee her forrr. Tell me about yourself Allysonn Jane Harnerrrr."

"Uhm.. I.. I'm a teacher." He sighed at her answer, then gestured his hand for her to get on with it. "I don't know what to say. I'm a boring person."

"Tell me about your-ah _personal_ life." Part of him wanted to know what he could use to his advantage and the other part of him wanted to just be snoopy.

"Well, I lived with my uncle for a while. My parents died when I was 19.." She drifted off into thought.

"How'd they die?" Again, part of him wanted to know the gruesome way they were slaughtered and the other part of him just wanted to know.

"My mom had severe depression, and...killed herself. "She said in a whisper. She started tearing up. He didn't really care, he just let her cry. After a minute or so, she got a hold of her emotions, sniffed and took in a deep breath. "And..uh my dad.. turned into a drunk and got in a car accident after a night of heaving drinking. He didn't survive the night." She looked at her hands and remembered when she was around 15 and 16 years old. That was when her mother's first suicide attempts were around. She began to lose herself in depression, along with her mother. She had hurt herself several times. One time, she had to be hospitalized from the amount of blood she lost. She was glad that part of her life was over. Her dad helped her out of it and she soon regained her self and found her life.

He noticed that she was staring at her hands for some time so he broke away from her eyes and looked down. Scars. Five of them. Two really deep ones that would never look normal, side by side on her arm. 'Ahh.. a weakness.' He thought to himself. She felt a shift in the mattress and heard it creak, he looked up at him watching him walk to the door. He turned around and looked at her. "I'll be back later with-ah dinner. And-ah don't worry about me putting anything in it this time." He winked at her. When he closed the door behind him, she could feel a smile appearing on her tear-stained face.

* * *

**Well? How was it? I want him to know her past a little before they really connect. Anyway, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thank-you for reading, my lovely readers!**


	10. Chapter 9

How was it? I liked it. They finally had a sit down talk. A little bit. Most fanfics make him this crazy insane physco, which he is, but they forget he IS a human. With HUMAN emotions. Anyhow. Ready on! Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Ally and her family.

* * *

Chapter 9: Maybe..

Ally's POV:

Why am I smiling? He drugged me last time he feed me! Why aren't I scared? When I saw him at the bank he seemed..scarier. Now he just seem's like...a man. Why does he hurt people? Why does he kill people if he is just a man? Why do I have so many questions? The answer is simple. I need to get out of here.

* * *

He came back with two bowls of mac&cheese with two forks in each bowl. He walked on over to her and sat where he was before. He handed her a bowl but she looked at it skeptically, raising her eyebrow.

"Hereee... YOU pick." He sighed. She picked the left one, smelt it, eyed it a little, then picked up her fork and tasted it. 'Not bad' She thought. As soon as she was convinced it wasn't poisoned, she dug right in. She didn't care that she was in the presence of The Joker or even a man for that matter, she ate like a barbarian. When she was finished, she had cheese all around her mouth. She looked at him to see if he was finished but he was only staring at her.

"My my... don't youuu have an appetite." He cut off the 't' with a click of his tounge.

"Oh..uh..sorry..I like pasta." She looked down, obviously embarrassed.

"Donnnn't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. apologizing is for insecure people. Alwayssss thinking they did something wrong. The only wrong thing they did was doubt themselves." He gesture around the air with his hands looking for the right words.

"Wow.." She said under her breath.

"Hm? Oh ya, I know my shit." He said nodding his head up and down with his eyes extremely wide.

'Hahaha." She laughed.

For some odd reason, he was glad he finally made her laugh. A sense of achievement over came him and he smiled. 'What are you doing. Stop. You don't feel those petty emotions. THAT'S wrong.' he thought. They sat there in silence while he finished his mac&cheese both curious about eachother.

* * *

Back at the station, Ally's Uncle was always there on Gordan's case about Ally. He had gone there everyday since she had gone missing.

"Where is she?!" "Where is he?!" "When can I get her back?!" "Why aren't you working hard enough?" Were his most frequent questions. Gordon always gave the same answer.

"Kev, this maniac is crazy. I hate to say this but, there might not even be a chance she's alive. We are working as diligently as we can. This is our number one priority. Go home Kevin. Eat something. Sleep. Watch Tv. Do something to get your mind off of this. There is no telling how long it will take, but we hope soon." He said with full honesty.

Kevin was disgusted. How can they not care as much as him? She was just as important to Gotham as anyone else here. He looked at Gordan unphased and certainly pissed off. He walked towards the door but turned around. "God forbid if someone takes your family for hostage and you have to WAIT and SIT ALONE! Waiting! Not knowing anything, if they are alive. Or dead. God forbid Gordan." And with that he left. Gordan took off his now fogged up glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"Edwards." He sighed, calling to one of his officers.

"Yes sir?" He rushed over to his side.

"Anything on the Jokers location?" Jim looked at him.

"No sir, nothing. We're working on it. Hey and sir?" He questioned.

"Yea?"

"What do you think happened to her? Allyson Harner. He doesn't usually take women hostages." Edwards said.

"I don't know Edwards. I don't know. Hopefully she is in one piece."  
He said as he put back on his glasses.

* * *

When he finally was done let out a big "YUMM-AH". Ally handed him her bowl but he looked at her like she was demented.

"Uh..Youu used it, Youu clean it." He said.

"But there's no sink in here." She said confused.

"Then you're just gonna have to follow meee." He walked for the door, leaving it open for her to walk behind him. "And uhh.. don't think about running off on me." He looked at her and turned his head to the side for her to get his point.

On her journey to the kitchen, Ally discovered where they were. They were in the old high school. About 8 years ago, there was a huge fire in the chemistry lab from some weird experiment. Some chemicals mixed together were placed by an open flame and burst the room into flames. The fire managed to kill about half of that class and some of the other classes next door. It blew out the ceiling causing the upstairs floor to cave in and kill more kids. It was such a tragedy. After they recorded all of the dead bodies in total, about 53 kids were killed plus about 38 wounded. They decided to shut down the school and let the inter-city school kids that were left go to other schools outside the Gotham area, while the did that, they built a brand new school and everyone just forgot about the old building. That is everyone except The Joker.

They entered the kitchen to clean there dishes. Ironic, The Joker did his own dishes. Must be some dignity, proud thing. He led her by the sink to clean her bowl while he looked for a rag and soap. When she was done, she moved out of the way for him to clean his. 'Wait. His back is turned to me. Now's my chance. I could just tip toe out then make a run for it. I got this.' She thought. She slowly tip toed back to the doorway, watching closely to see if he could see her out of the corner of his eye. When she got to the doorway she turned around and made a run for it. He heard fast foot steps and turned around swiftly. She was gone. He dropped his clean dish on the ground and it shattered. He was pissed.

Ally could feel her heart in her throat, she was running so hard. She didn't care where she was going she just ran. 'Wait.. what if I don't make it. I won't make it. Shit.' She thought to herself. She thought about her life for a minute. 'What am I running for? What am I? A teacher in a grimy town. No parents. No family. No life.' At the end of her thoughts she realized she was already down to a walking pace. She stopped and rested her back on one of the hallway walls. She slid down and hugged her knees and thought about everything.

"I am nothing to anyone. The fucking Joker is the only person who has even showed interest in me willingly. Maybe I should stay..." She whispered.


	11. Update!

Okay, sorry this is just an update But I want to say somethings.

One: Thank-you everyone for the great reviews! It really helps when I as the author know where my readers want the story to go, what needs to go, and what I need to fix. Thanks!

Two: I have usually been updating the story everyday since I started writing this and I'm sorry to say that that will not always happen, which brings me to my next point.

Three: As you know, it's Spring Break! That meaning, I am super busy and I probably won't be able to update a lot this next coming week. So don't worry, I haven't given up on it yet, or forgotten, I'm just really busy. Thanks for reading! Have a fun break!

Also! I am working on the next chapter:) Don't forget to review!


	12. Chapter 10

**Im back! AHHHHH! I was gonna wait to finish this chapter but I figured I should throw my readers a bone. :) I'm so happy with the reviews! Didn't you just love the ending? Ally is having some second thoughts about her life... Where will that go? And LilttleFreak, here is your mad man..**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything except Ally and her family.**

Chapter 10:

Ally heard nothing but her deep breaths heaving in and out. She was having a miniature war with herself. How could she want to stay? Was she crazy? This man kidnapped her and she wans to stay with him. No. Not with him. His life. He was so free. I did whatever he wanted and never paid any consequences. She had wanted that her whole life. As much as she loved her job, she hated her routine life. Getting up, going to work, coming home, eating dinner, reading chapters in a book, then going to bed. It was so...boring. She was once free in her life. When she was 18, she had a perfect teenager life. Her parents never got to her about stuff, only because they were wrapped up in their own little worlds. She was on her own, and she kind of liked it. Apart of her parents not caring most of the time, she had an amazing boyfriend named Eddie.

_"Rapunzel! Rapunzel! Let down you're hair!" Eddie shouted at Ally's window around midnight._

_"Shhhh! You'll wake them up! I'll be right down!" She whispered harshly at him. Ally ran down the her winding staircase, grabbed her bag and leather jacket and ran for the door. When she opened it, Eddie was already there._

_"Are ya ready babe?" He held out his hand for her to take and her to his hot-rod red Mustang._

_"I love this car so much! I asked my dad if we could look for one but he said the insurance was a bitch." She said as she gawked at the shining paint job._

_"My old man takes care of that. Anyway, get in, we don't want to be late do we?"_

_"Uhhh no? I've wanted to go to this club for months! They say the DJ is kickass!"_

_"Well he's not gonna get any better if we just stand here!" He said with a smirk. They both got in the car and turned on the radio. 'Sexy Boy' by Air was on. "Hey babe it's your song!" He exclaimed._

_"AHH yes! 'Sexxyy booooooy'" She sang. He watched her as she sang and danced a bit in the passenger seat. He really loved her. He would do anything for her. After the song he turned down the music and turned on a more serious note._

_"Hey, is that freak kid still bothering you?" he asked._

_"Eddie, he's not a freak, he just has a little crush on me. He didn't do anything wrong."_

_"He fucking blew up half of the old high school." Eddie said sternly as he pulled into the clubs parking lot._

_"That's a dirty rumor! He is a little odd but he didn't do anything to either of us, so why don't you like him?" She questioned._

_"Because he likes my girl."_

_"Eddie, you're so cute when you're jealous." She leaned over and kissed him._

_"Alright whatever. But if he ever does anything to you, I'll kick his ass." He kissed her back._

_They got out of his car and walked to the club doors._

_"Eddie, how are we gonna get in? This club is tight and I think you have to be 21." Ally whispered to him worried._

_"Relax babe, I know people here." He said cooly as he walked past the line of almost 40 people and went up to the bouncer. "Hey Tristan, we good?" The over-sized man nodded and let them both in. Ally smiled at her boyfriend with astonishment. Holy shit. Sneaking out was worth this. The club had neon everything. It would be pitch black if the strobe lights weren't on or the neon lining of tables and chairs and railings. SO many people were there, she loved it._

_Eddie and Ally danced the night away. Half of the time he was behind her while she swayed her hips back and forth rhythmically and the other half was him making a fool of himself dancing with her. They were dancing for a good 2 hours and Eddie decided to go get some drinks for them. _

_"Ally! I'm gonna go get some water! I'll be back in a few!" He shouted over the music. She winked at him and mouthed okay. She still danced by herself like a weirdo but she did look good. She felt a hand on her shoulder and then turned around to expect Eddie._

_"J-Jack. Hey." She said surprised._

_"Hey Ally. I didn't know you come here" He smiled a warmly at her._

_"Oh Eddie took me. He's getting us drinks right now. In fact he should be back any second." She said looking around for him. She wasn't afraid of talking to Jack. She was afraid of what Eddie would do if he saw him there, AND talking to **his** girl. Eddie got a little scary when he got jealous. When he saw someone talking to Ally that he didn't like he would do anything to get them out of the picture._

_"Geez Ally, didn't know he had you so whipped. Yea, I know your big bad boyfriend doesn't like me. So what! You looked alone so I took the liberty of, uh ,coming over and socializing. I'm a nice guy ya know. Unlike your, uh, hubby. Speaking of which is..." He turned silent as Eddie got closer. Eddie through the water bottles on the ground and stomped over._

_"HEY! Get the fuck away from her freak. She doesn't like you!" Eddie shoved him back._

_"Haha hey man just calm down, who are you to leave a lady as such as her all alone in a dangerous Gotham club? What if some psycho would just take her? He could ya know. Since you were, uh, nowhere to be found." Jack teased as he laughed._

_"You're the fucking psycho! Get out!" He shouted. He stepped closer getting ready to throw a punch._

_"Eddie! Stop! He was just being nice." Ally intervened and stepped in between them both. "He didn't do anything wrong!" She shouted above the music._

_"Shut up Ally! This creep needs a lesson!" He shoved her away and she fell sideways on the floor, her arms catching her. She looked up at Eddie with disgust with her wavy hair dangling on her face, panting._

_"And I'M the bad guy." Jack said as he gestured to Ally. He walked over to her and held out a hand to help her up. Eddie didn't like that. Not one bit. He punched Jack square in the jaw. Jack sprung backwards a few steps and howled with laughter. "HAHAAHA Somebodys feisty!" Eddie threw another punch but that only made Jack laugh more. _

_"You fucking freak! You belong in a ditch!" Eddie lunged at him only to be stopped by Ally._

_"STOP! EDDIE STOP! He didn't do anything wrong! I was the one talking back to him! I could have just ignored him! Please stop!" Ally pleaded._

_"Shut the fuck up!" He slapped her across the face making her vision go blurry and she fell to the floor. She was out. Not a second later, Eddie too fell to the floor._

_"Asshole.." Jack said under his breath cleaning off a knife. He had stabbed him. He was crazy alright. Little did Ally know. He picked her up and walked out of the club. He went over to his car and put her in the passenger seat and buckled her in. He drove off towards to her house. _

_When they arrived, Ally started to come back. He quickly got out of the car and ran to the other side to get Ally out._

_"Ugh...My head.." She rubbed her head and looked up. "Jack! Are you alright? I'm so sorry! It was all my fault! Hey... are we at my house? Oh my god! Where is Eddie? What did they to with him?" She ran her mouth a mile a minute._

_"Haha ok ok, Yea I'm alright, no it's not your fault, yes, we ARE at your house, and the owners wanted to talk to him so I just drove you home." He numbered off the answers in the order she asked._

_"Oh god.. what a jerk. I'm so sorry. Hey, uhm. Thanks for driving me home." She smiled._

_"Anytime doll." He winked. He walked over to his side of the car and rolled down the window and she came trotting on over. "And Ally, If you need anything, just find me and I'll help ya." He smiled. Since she was ending it with Eddie the next time she saw his sorry face, she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks" She whispered. He smiled then said "See ya around" and drove off. Ally watched his car untill it turned the corner. She smiled._

"Allysonnnn? Come out come out whereeverr you are..." The Joker said to himself as he was sauntering down the hallways. He was thinking to himself what he would do to her, after all, he told her not to run. Where would she go anyway?

He came to hallway where Ally had stopped. He looked at her for a moment then was overcome by rage. He walked over and picked her up by the shoulders to her feet and shook her. "I thought I told you not to leeeeeave." He slapped her plain across the face. Ally whimpered but only took it. He burned holes through her eyes with his own as he fished for his switchblade four of his pocket. "A teacher should knoww that when a student is badd, they get punishhedd" He put the blade up to her neck and traced a line up to her ear.

Ally grunted knowing that it wasn't finished yet. After he did that she could feel the warm liquid go down her neck. Now she was scared. She looked at him and saw his eyes. They weren't particularly mad. They were to an extent, but mostly he looked somewhat worried. Was he worried that one of his goons would go for her again? They were all probably too scared. She trailed to his eyes then to his lips. They were slightly parted as he stared at her. He noticed her staring at his mouth. But not at his scars, at his lips. He read her mind and pulled forward connecting his lips, with her own.

* * *

**Big chapter. Big 'drama'. Who's Jack? ;) Review!**


	13. Chapter 11

Wow! Did you like last chapter? What about the connection of Ally and the fight between Eddie and Jack, and when The Joker was going to hurt Suzie? She always blames herself in order to save others. She saved Jack from Eddie and Suzie from... ;) AH i love how this is playing out, that last chapter just... came to me! Anyway! Hope you like this one! Also to my readers who review, Thank-you Thank-you Thank-you! Don't worry, Ally won't be a ditzy Harley who forgets her morals and her education and just fall head over heels for The Joker.

Sorry I'm taking so long. Lot's of family stuff. Blah blah blah. Anyway, JOKER CHAPTER WOOOO! A flashback of happier times...oh lordy... ANYWAY review! review! review! ALSO thank you to those who ARE reviewing. It means so much to me that people have in put on this story. Oh well that's enough. On with with story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Ally and her family.

* * *

Chapter 11: The picture.

The kiss was short but filled with emotion. How? It was Ally kissing a soulless body. In a way, she liked it. She liked the way the sides of his scars moved against her smooth skin. She went to deepen the kiss but was only to be pushed away. She opened her eyes to find him walking away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" She questioned.

"Out." He growled. He was pissed. He finally let his emotions get the best of him and he hated it.

Ally watched him walk away. She wanted him to come back. 'Stop it Allyson. Stop. No. I want to talk to him I need to. He kissed me! I need to try talk to him.' While Ally was having an internal battle with herself, her feet were already moving towards him. "Hey!" She said behind him about 5 feet away.

"Get out of here Ally, or I WILL hurt you." He growled.

"You already have. And.. I don't care right know. Why'd you do it?" She questioned almost jogging behind him, trying to keep up.

"Doooo what?" He cut of the 't' sharply.

"Back there. You-" She was cut off by him grabbing her still bleeding throat and slammed her against the wall.

"Spur of the moment. Nothing less, nothing more. Noww... If you keep whinningg at me, I'll have to make that little scratch have a sister." Flicking out his knife.

"Do it. I dare you." She looked at him with tears filling up in her eyes. She felt betrayed. Angered. "Do it!"

He stabbed the knife right beside her head in the wall. She gasped closing her eyes and looked at the weapon not even and inch away from her skull. She glanced back at him but was blinded by a purple glove coming her way, hitting her across the face knocking her to the ground, unconscious.

He stood there for a moment breathing heavily. He looked down at her and began to think to himself. How was he going to tell her everything he knew? About her past. About what happened a decade ago. Why she was really here. He left her in the hallway, on his way to his own room. He herded up some of his goons and ordered them to get the van.

"Boys.. it's time we go for a drivvvvve.." He made eye contact with all of them before heading out. Him, and about three other men piled in the white shady looking vehicle. They pulled out onto the road and The Joker told the driver to turn a couple of times. He knew where he wanted to go.

They pulled up to a dingy apartment complex. Ally's apartment building. He made the driver stay and took two men with him.

"Chuck, Greg. Come with mee.." He started up to the entrance and opened the door. Again, he knew exactly where he was going. He went up three flights of stairs and finally realized he was on the right floor. He went to the third door on the right and turned to Greg. "Bomb." He said gesturing his hand to have Greg hand him one they brought along. He attached it to the door handle and stepped back. "Uhh if you still want you're facesss, I suggest you turn around boyss." He said grinning.

BOOM.

The boom went off flinging the door open. He stepped inside. He looked around at all of Ally's things. 'Boring girl' he thought to himself.

"You two stay here." He mumbled to the men. They stayed put. He walked around getting familiar with his captives items.

"Furniture is...hideous. Kitchen is...bare. Bedroom.. ooh gooddy." He skipped over to her room. He entered and looked around. He was frozen for a second. This was her room. He longed to be here years ago. Now, he was a different man. He called for Chuck to come in and give him a bag to put things in. One of her dressers looked promising so he opened it. What other drawer could it be than her underwear drawer.

"Naughty Naughty Naughtyyyyy..." He snickered as he picked up a pair of her purple lace panties. His favorite color. Those were defiantly making the trip back. He put them in the bag along with a pair of sneakers, three shirts, a skirt, a bra, and two pairs of pants. He made his way over to her bathroom and plucked up all her shampoo's, toothbrushes, toothpastes, and soaps. "She'll be staying a while boysss." He reassured them. Greg and Chuck both looked at each other confused. What was he thinking? "You can, uh, leave nowww." They scurried out fast knowing that he wanted to be alone. He went over to her make-up table and got all of her cosmetics in the bag too. Something caught his eye. Pictures. He over looked all of them. There was one of her, her and her mother, her and her father, all three of them, and...one her and ...Eddie. This infuriated him.

"Why the fuck would she have a picture of this asshole? He's dead anyway." He laughed to himself remembering that night at the club. One of his many kills. He did it for her. All for her. Plus he just wanted to see that bastard die, but really he wanted her to be happy. He wanted her. Wanted. Part of him still wanted her but he didn't know why. He grabbed the picture and put it in the bag along with one of her family ones. There was one more. One of Ally and him. Him. He looked at the picture of his uncarved self. He pitied his past self. Not for the pain or agony. Jack was weak. The Joker was not. He again stared at the picture and remembered that day. The day Ally found out her beloved Eddie was killed in a gang fight in a back alley by the club. Or so she thought.

_"Jack...I miss him so much.." Ally whispered as she clung on to Jack on the hood of his car. Ever since Eddie's death, she looked to Jack for friendship. _

_"I know. But sometimes things like this happen." He felt a little awkward telling her this. But also giddy._

_"Jack." Ally spoke looking up to him, hope and loyalty in his eyes._

_"Yeah?" He looked down to her, warmth and love in hers._

_"Thank-you. You're not a bad guy. Really. I'm glad were friends."_

_"Me too.." He sighed. Only friends. Of course._

_"Hey! Look at the sunset. It's so peaceful.." Ally jumped up, startling him. "Did you bring your camera?" He nodded, fished it out of his coat pocket and handed to her. He watched her take a picture of the sunset over looking the city. She was smiling. God, he loved that. She looked back him. "Don't just sit there! Come on!" She held out her hand and tugged him to her. They stood side by side in front of the sunset. She held out the camera, making sure both of them were in it, then snapped the picture with the sunset behind them._

_"Perfect." She whispered._

"Yeah. Uh, fucking perfect." He whispered to himself putting the frame into the bag. It was time to get back.

"Alrightyyyy.. Time to go home! Our guessst should be waking up sooooon!" He sang to himself in a sing-song voice.


	14. Chapter 12

Okay! Highlander! In the first chapter I had put that Batman isn't here. Right now is the time period between TDK and TDKR. Ya know, those eight years where Batsy is in hiding. Ya. Anyway...Sorry for misunderstanding, but if you really want to see the bat, I might be able to make an acception. :)

Anyway, last chapter was such a revealing chapter. We've learned why The Joker REALLY wants Ally and intends to tell her who he is and to finally have his high school sweetheart back, but how will he do so when he's a changed man? A murdering clown? Can he even let her in considering his barrier against emotion, let alone to have affection towards anyone? QUESTIONS QUESTIONS! Some may be revealed in this chapter, some will not. Read on, and don't forget to review PLEASE!

Chapter 12

The hallways were quiet. No one was in them except Ally lying on the ground Of course. Her head was banging from a bone crushing headache.

"ow..." she grumbled. "What the hell happened...?" she said but was cut off by HIS distinct footsteps coming down the hallway and her head shot up.

'Fuck. Shit. Shit. Shit. What's he gonna do this time?' She was NOT looking forward to another beating.

"Oh darrrrrrlllllingg, I have a, uh, surprise for yoooou." He sang.

'A surprise...? More like a bomb to the face...' She thought.

He found her in the same place where he left her.

"Oh loooook, sleeping beauty is finally awake-ah." He sauntered over to her and stopped when he was towering over her body lying limp on the floor.

"Hereee, thisss is for you. Open it." He threw the bag at her. She dodged it by rolling on to her side and catching herself with her arms. Disgusted that he treated her like shit by throwing stuff at her, she turned her head to the side, making her hair do a flip around to the other side. He was on the edge of breaking the news to her now so he can have her but he knew he couldn't.

"Welllllll?" He dragged out the 'L'

Ally let out a frustrated breath and grabbed the bag hesitantly. She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow then received an impatient look from him. She opened the bag and her eyes widened in shock.

"Wow... When did you do this?" Ally asked.

"We'll let's just say I uh made a little visit to your apartmenttt." He said matter of factly

"Did you grab my iPod by any chance?"

"Uhh no. I didn't really care to fish around." He lied. He looked through everything to find out what his Ally had been up to. But he didn't see an iPod.

"Oh well that's okay I guess..." She looked down I the floor watching her only hope of some sort of pass time wash away.

"Sincccce you have been a good girl lately, I might consider taking you with I get your, uh, what was it?"

"iPod!" She exclaimed. She was so happy to have her music within possibility.

"Alright alright alright-ah. Settle down. We'll go tonight, but if you dare cause any funny business, what you got last time would be a reward compared to your next, uh, punishment. Got it?" He said strictly.

Ally nodded and giggled. 'Yes! Finally some sort of sense of the outside world so I won't go completely crazy!' She thought to herself. She was so caught up in the moment, she threw her arms around his neck to say thank-you.

He loved it. He wanted it. He couldn't have it. She was... Touching him. He could feel her breath on his neck. He slowly shut his eyes and absorbed complete bliss.

For a moment, he forgot who he was. He IS the Joker. No women could mess that up. Not yet anyway. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back and looked her in the eyes.

"Okay dolllll, enough of that, get dressssed." He threw her the bag of clothes he picked up for her and lead her to his room.

"This will be your newwww room!" He advertised it like he was a game show host.

She noticed his clothes everywhere. What? This is HIS room.

"Oh are we switching?"

"Noppppe! Get dressed. I'll be waiting outside the door... You have two minutes before I break this little door down." He winked at her.

"Fuck" she whispered frequently to herself as she was vigorously trying to change in enough time. She dug through the bag looking for a new pair of underwear.

"Come on, come on, come on, yes! Wait.. Purple? Fucker..." She whispered to herself knowing that he only picked his favorite color.

"Alllyyyysonnnn times uppp" she heard him turning the knob right when she was putting on her panties.

"What? No! I'm... Uh.. I'm not done!" She scrambled to get her legs through the underwear.

She was too late.

He walked in and she quickly got her underwear up to her hips and covered her exposed breasts with her arms. She looked at him wide-eyes and shocked he actually came in.

"Hm. Modest are we?" He commented as he looked at her up and down. He walked over to 'their' bed and sat down playing with his knife. "Well, go onnnnn. I don't have all dayyyy." He gestured with his blade.

"I...uhh..uhmm.." She rambled on stalling. She was NOT changing in front of him.

"I'm nottt that kind of guy sweetheart. Besides.. Don't flatter yourself. HAHAHAHAHA!" He doubled over and laughed on the ground. Ally found within this time to change quickly while he was occupied.

"HAHA..haha..oh oh oh look's like I missed this show! HAHAH!" He was having such a good time amusing himself.

* * *

They made their way into the apartment building to Ally's apartment and The Joker stopped short at her door.

"I don't want you sneeeeaking around so I'll have Ol' Chucky here be watching you while I find that thingy of yoursss." He grinned.

"My... iPod..." she reassured him. 'Does he even know what that is?' She wondered.

"Ahhhh yessss... That." He walked inside. "You twooo stay here... And behave. Both of you." He looked at Chuck and gave him a fair warning that there will be NO funny business tolerated. They both got the message. Him especially. The Joker disappeared into her apartment.

They stood there for a while in silence not knowing what to do.

"Hi." Chuck blurted out.

"You don't have to talk to me, in fact you shouldn't." She replied.

"No it's okay as long as I don't rape you or anything." Ally's eyes widened and she looked away.

"That was a joke. Haha your really uptight" he reassured her.

"Oh...haha..hm..." She laughed awkwardly at the sad attempt at humor.

"Do you really want to be here? Why don't you run off? I don't mean to sound bitter but you're probably gonna end up being killed anyway, you're to good for this. Just run away."

"Uhm what? If I do he'll probably kill both of us!" She whispered loudly.

"He's done worse, besides, I'm like his right hand man. He needs me." He replied.

"And he'd hunt me down and make me pay. I know what happens to people when they try to escape. They get dragged back in. So I'm just gonna stay here. For both of our asses." She attempted to stop the conversation.

"He won't. And that kinda sucks because I sorta called someone down here."

"Who?!" She yanked on to his jacket.

"An officer. Look. You don't belong here. He'll destroy you."

As soon as he finished that sentence, an officer came up the flight of stairs at the end of the hallway.

"Hey! Officer Blake!" He held up his badge with his gun in hand ready to shoot. Chuck knew that this was Allys chance.

"Maybe we will meet again someday." He smiled then grabbed her by the arms and threw her into the officers grasp.

"W...w..What!? N...N...N...No...NO! STOP! HE'LL FIND ME! I KNOW HE WILL. STOP! PLEASE YOU'RE ONLY GONNA MAKE IT WORSE!" She screamed and kicked as officer Blake threw her over his shoulder and started booking it out with her.

"Ma'am! You're safe now! Nothing will happen!" He shouted at her trying to calm her down while receiving multiple blows to the face from her feet.

The Joker heard the yelling and ran out and stood by Chuck. He just stared with an emotionless look on his face.

"NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! HE'LL COME AFTER ME! PLEASE!" She knew she wasn't getting through to the officer so she yelled directly at The Joker. "IT'S NOT MY FAULT! I DIDN'T PLAN THIS!" She knew not to break Chucks cover, and she knew she didn't at all WANT to be with him, she just didn't want to relive him finding her and terrorizing her again. THAT was worse. Or so she thought. "PLEASE DON'T BLAME ME! UGH OH GOD JUST PUT ME DOWN, HE'LL FIND ME ANYWAY!"

She looked back at The Joker and he mouthed the words: "I will."

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 13

I feel so bad for not updating forever. I have been super super super busy and I had no inspiration for my next chapter and I really didn't want it to perish. Next, thoughts and prayers go out to Boston. There are cruel people in this world, but our love goes to you. 3 Sorry I've been gone for a while! Wow! I've had three huge essays I really needed to take care of. Anyway... how was last chapter? Ally being carried away by John, screaming that it wasnt/t her fault so Mr.J won't blame her. Will he? Soon to come... REVIEW!n Also, I've decided to bring in another DC character:) I'll give you a hint:"It's what I do that defines me". Who is it? :) Read on Lovelys.

Disclaimer:I dont own anything besides Ally and her family.

Chapter 13

* * *

"You have to let me go...You don't understand...This...This cant't be happening!" Ally was having a panic attack in the back of John Blake's cruiser.

" , It's safer here than inside with that madman! He won't find you. I promise." He locked eyes with Ally for a moment. For a moment, Ally's breath slowed and actually believed him. She remained calm for a second or so before something flew over the car.

"AHH, LOOK OUT!" Ally pointed to the front window then crouched in the back seat, and John just sat there in astonishment. He saw a black blur run towards the apartment building at full speed. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

"He's back..." John whispered.

"He..? Like..The-"

"Batman." He finished her sentence.

"He can.. He can save me!" Ally smiled and laughed out loud. "Yes! I'm safe! Oh my god! I'm safe!" Ally was overcome with pure joy.

"Well to be fair..." John started.

"Oh my god..YOU saved me! Thank-you! THANK-YOU!" Ally was debating on hugging him but the police cruisers cage restrained her. "Oh wow..w-whhat now?" She was really shook up.

"Well, we are gonna have to take you back to the station to be questioned. It's probably not a bad idea if we take you in to the hospital first."

"Al-Alrighty. Oh my god. I'm free. I have my life back." Ally just kept repeating her freedom to herself on the way to the hospital while John just smiled back at her from the rear view mirror.

* * *

"Well , everything seems to be in order besides a few cuts around your neck, your concussion, and many bruises. We're going to have to keep you here for a couple more hours just to be safe." The nurse reassured her.

"Thank-you. So much." Ally smiled then looked over to John. "And Officer Blake, I can't thank you enough. Really. Im sorry I uh, kicked you in the face. I just thought-" She was cut off.

"It's all okay, I understand perfectly. And please, call me John." He smiled a half smile. Ally noticed how warm looking his face was. She hadn't had this much contact with a guy in years, well besides parents teacher meetings and her uncle.

"And you can call me Ally." She reached out to shake his hand.

" ...Gotham's most loved teacher. Home at last." A unfamiliar voice purred.

"Bruce Wayne?" Ally's mouth hung open as the handsome man struted in.

"Yes, I have come here to personally welcome you back. We all have certainly missed you."

"I-I, uh, uhm I-I" Ally stuttered.

"She's still a little shook up, maybe another time would be better ." John was getting a little ancy. Of course the billionaire would swoop in as soon as he made just a little connection with a woman.

"That sounds great. Say, after you finish with the station and here and what not, and of course if you're comfortable, I would love to treat you to some of the outside world. Like, oh maybe, dinner?"

'Son of a Bitch' John thought to himself. He just opened the door for Bruce to ask Ally out.

"I..I..uhm..yes! I mean, I'd love to ." She blushed.

"Great, call me Bruce. I'll send a car to the station tonight after you're finished. Here's my number if we need any contact." He smiled

'Holy fucking shit, I have Bruce Wayne's number! FUCK yes!' Ally thought. Bruce held out a piece of paper while Ally just gazed into his eyes. 'Oh.. haha.. I'm sorry." She took the paper from Bruce's waiting hand.

"Untill tonight Ally." He exited the room.

"Hm" John scoffed. Ally was too in her own little fantasy land and wasn't aware of John's reaction to Bruce's invitation.

"Wow... I have a life.."Ally smiled at the paper.

* * *

**Yea I know, short chapter. I just really needed to get something out there for my poor readers! Pleaase review! I'd love to know your thoughts!**


	16. Chapter 14

Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews, I love them! It's one of the things that really keeps me going! Anyway, read on!

Disclaimer:I don't own anything besides Ally.

Chapter 14

* * *

"Allyson!" Ally's uncle screamed when he saw her in the police station. "Oh my god, thank god you're okay! I was so worried! I was on everyone's case about it, I didn't know what that freak did to you. I was worried he hurt you or even... well...I just wanted you home!" He said as tears rimmed his eyes.

"Uncle Kevin, I.. I-I I don't even know what to say! I'm so glad I'm back!" She cried as she wrapped her arms around her shaking uncle.

"Uhm , hello I'm Jim Gordon, I'm gonna need to ask you a few more questions before you leave us today." Jim said tiredly.

"Of course." Ally smiled.

"Right this way please." He said as he gestured her to follow him.

They went to Jim's office and sat down and exchanged smiles. Ally's was for pure happiness to be back, Jim's was for pity for what was about to be said.

" ...I have to inform you of a couple of things."

"Oh, okay. Go on.." She said confused.

"Well... I'll just cut to the chase. Not one of The Joker's hostages has ever survived a encounter with him. One way or another, they end up...you know. I know this is not what you came here to hear but I feel you need to be informed. This is a serious matter, and I believe we need to take drastic measures."

"Such as.." She whispered on the verge of breaking down. She couldn't handle any more surprises.

"Well I think it's safe to say that you can't work at the school anymore. Not just for your safety, but also for the children and other staff members. That's also your primary location almost everyday. It wouldn't be safe. Also, we would have police cruisers patrol your street every hour checking in on you and further more, a body guard of your uncles choice to aid you when you walk about."

"What? What about the Batman? He's here! He can protect me! I don't need any of that. I just got my life back... Why are you trying to take it away?" She whimpered.

"Look, this is extremely hard for me to tell you this. I know. I know this is a tough time. But untill we get this madman behind bars, we have to take these precautions."

"I can't believe this is happening to me.."Ally sighed.

"I'm sorry. One last thing. While going after him, we followed some of his men to a location where we found this." Jim plopped a bag of Ally's things on the desk.

"My stuff!" She grabbed it and quickly went through it. "Wow..This is great. Everythings here."

"That's great." He genuinely smiled. "Well, I'm sure your uncle is tired of waiting." He scoffed as he sat up and opened the door for Ally and they both came in to the lounging room.

"Bruce." Ally whispered as she saw the handsome man talking with Kevin.

"Ahhh Ally, I was just talking to your uncle about your return." He turned around fully to look at her. He liked her. Not the way he always is with some other gold digging whore, but he saw something in her. The way she smiled and how her eyes glistened in the escaping moon light. It intoxicated him.

"I, I I'm so sorry, I forgot. I look really bad..." She laughed to herself, trying to hide her head as she realized she was wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt.

"We can get something on the way." He smiled.

"I don't have any money on me.." She cursed herself for sounding so stupid. How embarrassing.

"Ally, I think this one time I can lend you some money." He said sarcastically, winking at her.

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose."

"Excuse me? Where are you going? I don't think it's a good idea for you to be walking around with a killer on the loose." Kevin complained.

"Actually Kevin, it wouldnt be such a bad idea. here knows his way around and I can assure you, Ally would be safe." Jim intervened.

"Alright. But call me as soon as you get home, when you go to bed, and when you wake up." He explained to her.

"I know I know" She smiled. "Oh and Jim? Did... the Batman almost catch him? I saw him there."

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure he tried." Jim reassured.

"Well, our dinner reservations are in twenty minutes, but i don't want to rush you-" Bruce commented.

"Listen, Kevin, I'll call you, goodbye, thank-you, we'll spend all of tomorrow together,and Jim, thank-you." She rushed as she walked on over to Bruce. "Okay, I'm ready."

* * *

Bruce took Ally for a quick shopping spree. Although she could go anywhere she wanted, she hated the fact that he had to buy her an outfit AND dinner. Ally found a nice little store right by the restaurant and after about five minutes, they were out and she was changed. She decided on her favorite color: Red. The dress could not have suited her better. The edging clung to her curves and ended just above her knees. The sleeves snugly fit to her forearm, covering two-thirds of her arm. The neckline was beautiful and modest. Perfect for her.

"You look absolutely stunning." Bruce said in awe.

"Oh thank-you." She blushed. "You do too. I mean handsome. I mean you look good. Uhm." She sighed in embarrassment. 'Jesus, Down girl. Down. This is your chance to have a normal life and forget everything. Don'tmess it up.' She thought to herself.

"And thank-you. Now we can get going. This place is the best restaurant in town. Afterall, I own it." He winked. They walked along the road for a couple of minutes untill they came by the huge building.

"Woah.." She gasped. Bruce looked down on her and smiled. They found their table in the back of the building, far away from anyone else, and talked for the whole night. The dinner whizzed by and by the end of it, neither one of them wanted to leave.

"It's so amazing how attached you are to your students." He smiled.

"They are so interesting. I love to see them get excited, it really makes my day. I miss them a lot. I don't even know if I'll ever see them again."

"Why not?" Bruce asked, truly concerned.

"Jim told me it wouldn't be safe. Not just for me but my kids also. It's whatever is best." She sighed trying to fight back the tears.

"Hey Hey Hey." He whispered to her, grabbing her hand gently. "I won't let that murdering psychopath take your life from you." He looked into her eyes and felt something. He felt for her. He needed to keep her safe. Batman had to keep her safe.

"Thanks Bruce. I just don't know when that's gonna happen."

"Unfortunately no one does. But we can make sure that we go in the right direction." He paused. "Oh I'm sorry. I meant you, I-"

"Bruce. You have been more than welcoming to me. I really cannot thank you enough." That seemed to put his mind at ease. They both got up from the table and made way to the entrance. Bruce opened the door for her but soon saw her face in awe.

"Uhh Bruce?" She sounded panicked. He looked over to what she was looking at.

Cameras. Paparazzi. Lights. Everywhere.

"I know a way out the back." Just before he turned around, he saw a flash of light and knew nothing good would come out of the tabloids. The both rushed out towards the back and waited for Alfred to pull up. Soon enough, the stylish expensive car roared towards them and they got in. So much for a quiet night.

* * *

Im so sorry for the long wait! Finals are in a month and Iv'e been crunching in everything. Not to mention everything else but I haven't given up on the story! And i haven't forgotten about my readers. Next chapter will proably have a flashback to...simpler times. It's to repay you guys for it for dragging along. Once again I'm so sorry! I need some input also. Would you rather have a gritty Joker/Jack or would you rather have a broken Joker/Jack? With or without walls up? Please review! I accept anything and I will put your idea's into consideration. Review!


	17. Chapter 15

**Update!**

Lots of stuff in this one. Review! Sorry for the wait!

* * *

Ally was happy to say that last night was one of the best nights of her life. She would have counted it has her favorite but she remembered something. Jack.

_"Come on Jack! It'll be fun. Just one night." Ally begged._

_"Im not going to a stupid party. I hate cops." He shrugged._

_"But it's for my dad. Come on, now you can meet him officially." She pouted._

_"Alright. Only for a few minutes. The the rest of the night I plan."_

_"Deal."_

_Tonight was the Gotham City Police annual fundraiser party. Since Ally's dad was on the force, she was invited and could bring one other person, preferably a date. Ever since Eddie's death, Ally and Jack became inseparable. They always did things together. Ally adored Jack and Jack would sell his soul to the devil for her._

_The time had come to pick Ally up to go on over to City Hall so Jack dressed up in a black on black three piece suit. He was a little annoyed with the fact that he had to dress up considering he didn't own a suit and he didn't like it. Sure enough, he came through for her. He stepped up to her door and rang the doorbell waiting for Ally to come down. 'Shit! Was i suppose to get a flower thing? Fuck. Maybe if I have time-' His thoughts were interrupted by a purple beauty standing in the doorway. _

_"Hi...is it too much?" She blushed. She was wearing a long deep purple gown that touched the floor with layers and layers of purple. She was conscience about her weight so she took purse and covered her stomach which was designed with diamond accents flowing up to her bust. Jack took her arms from away from her body and just looked at her._

_"Jack...uhm. Your right. I should change. I'll be right back." She looked said with hurt in her eyes, wrapping her arms around herself again._

_"I didn't say anything." He mumbled._

_"What?"_

_"You look... amazing. I have never seen you look like this before."_

_"Ya.. it was suppose to be my prom dress but I never ended up going." She said._

_"Hey. Tonight's gonna be fun. Promise." He kissed her. _

_Ally loved when he kissed her. She felt safe. When she kissed Eddie, she only felt aggression and pain. Not with Jack. This was bliss._

_When they made it to the party, all was well. They danced, they ate amazing food and listened to speeches while Jack was rolling his eyes all the while._

_At the end of the party, Jack pulled Ally to the side and handed her something wrapped._

_"What's this?"_

_"Oh just something I stumbled upon-ah" He said in a low sexy voice that Ally loved._

_"Oh thank-you Jack."_

_"You know, you CAN open it" He chuckled._

_"Oh right right.." She blushed while opening it. It wasn't well wrapped but she knew that he tried. When he got all the paper off she started tearing up. "You...kept it." It was the picture Ally took with Jack overlooking the city after Eddie's death on the hill framed in a polished black wooden frame._

_"Yeah. I, uh, thought you'd like it." He smirked nervously._

_"I love it.. I LOVE it.. This is great Jack. Thank-you. I just.. wow.. You kept it." She started crying._

_"Oh fuck, im sorry. What did I do? I can take it back."_

_"No no no! Im happy, these are tears of joy haha." She looked up at him. "Jack I love it. It means so much that you kept it."_

_He smiled and then went in for a kiss but stopped and looked at her dead in the eyes. "I love you Allyson Harner."_

_Those words took her breath away. Jack almost never expressed his emotions. He felt like a pansy, he says. Ally didn't care. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. "I love you too Jack."_

_"Good." He smiled. "I have something else. I just wanted to make sure before I did anything stupid." He pulled out a little black box. Ally looked at him in shock and her jaw dropped._

_"Jack I-"_

_"I didn't even say anything yet, dollface." He smiled._

_"Oh.. uh, continue." She stuttered._

_Jack got on one knee._

_"Allyson Harner."_

_She was stunned._

_"I love you."_

_She was appalled._

_"You're the only person I ever want to be with."_

_She was scared._

_"You make me feel like I'm worth something._

_She was touched._

_"I don't think I could live without you."_

_She was breathless._

_"Will you marry me?" _

_She was in love._

_"Ally, uh, that's where you say something._

_"Uhh.. I uh... I mean.. you, uhh. YES! Yes! I -I-I love you Jack Napier!" She laughed and cried and hugged him._

_"Hey everyone! She said yes!" He yelled._

_"Wha-... They knew? You planned this? What? Jack!"_

_"Ya, I uh talked with your dad and everything is set. Half these people are here for you." He smirked._

_"But I thought you... You. You are fucking amazing. You know that?" She took his coat and hugged him closer._

_"Well this is the start of our new life. Ready?" He held an arm out for her._

_"Ready as I'll ever be." As she took it._

_That night was her favorite night. They went to a coffee shop, talked, and went to Ally's apartment and spent the rest of the night together. Ally couldn't wait to share her life with Jack._

_Little did she know, that would be the last time she would ever see Jack Napier._

Ally shook out of her haze and wiped her now tear filled eyes.

"I love you Jack." She would do anything to see him again but she was also crushed he would just leave like that. She managed to talk herself out of it every time and got even sadder.

"Wait.. The picture." She ran to her dresser to get her only picture of her beloved missing fiancé.

It was gone.


	18. Chapter 16

"What..." Ally looked down at an empty space where her memories were once put. "That freak must of took it. Wait. my bag!" Ally rushed over to her door and plucked up her bag containing all of the things the Joker picked up for her 'stay'. She dug through it looking for any sign of the frame but found nothing. "What the hell.." She spent hours searching her apartment for her frame but had no luck.

"Shit..." She whispered to herself. That frame was the only thing she had from her Jack. That and her ring which she kept in a drawer hidden, not even a search dog could sniff it out.

Thinking about it, she stumbled to her room and opened up her underwear drawer. In the back of the drawer, there was a small piece of wood that hung down, leaving an opening into the actual wood. Ally kept her ring inside her dresser. literally.

She plucked it out and put it on her ring finger.

"Why'd you leave? Was it all a funny joke to you? A sick joke? Because I'm not laughing." She whispered to herself.

(Jokers POV)

Holding the picture of Ally and him made him confused. He didnt know how to feel. He felt like Jack was him again. He didnt like that. Jack is dead. The Joker is alive and everything that was Jack's is The Jokers. Ally belonged to him. At the same time, he wanted to hold her, and never leave her side again. He remembered it all very clearly.

_"I'm ready." Ally said with a deep breath._

_"Then let's go." Jack smiled._

_"How is this gonna work? I love you, I trust you, I want to be with you the rest of my life. But we don't have anything. No money. No place to live. Nothing._

_"Hey, everything that everybody has thrown at us, we've gotten through it. This will work." He assured her._

_"Are you sure?"_

_"If it doesnt, I will do anything for you." He stared into her eyes for almost too long before saying "Hey, let's get a hotel."_

_"Jack! I can't my dad will know and I can't do anything as long as Im living with-" Jack cut her off my grabbing both sides of her arms and catching her lips with his._

_"Yeah yeah yeah. I know. I just want to have a little fun." He flashed her his devil grin and gave her a wink._

_"Come by house then." _

_"Really? Won't your dad, like, kill me?"_

_"We'll make something up" She smiled as she grabbed his hands and pulled him to the car. Jack's phone started to ring and he let go one of his hands to pick out his phone._

_"Shit." He whispered. "Hey go wait in the car I'll be there in a second." He waited for Ally to nod and get in his car. "Yeah? What? Are you fucking kidding me? Alright alright alright...uhm. I have to stay here with Ally. She's practically my wife. I won't leave her." What Jack heard next seemed like the end of life as he knew it._

_"Randell hates your old man which means he hates you too. Which also means he hates your girl. He's got a guy in the inside. He's been watching you. Now he has something over you. Her. If you don't leave, he'll kill her. Just to get to you. Like a sunday morning to him. Nothing. You gotta leave man. Or else, she's dead." _

_Jacks eyes started to well up. He looked at Ally in the car and she waved back with a smile on her face. He just stared at her. His life. His only reason for good. His wife. _

_Ally saw the concerned look on his face and opened the door to get out._

_"Stay in the car, Ally." Jack said in a dangerous low tone._

_Ally looked at him scared and slowly sunk back into her seat. She watched him pace around a little and heard a couple muffled shouts here and there. She didnt know what to do._

_Jack stood there and took one last glance at Ally, took a deep breath, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. _

_"When?" Jack was pissed. He was at a loss for words._

_"Tonight. Randell's got a date set for her if you're not out."_

_"Alright." He hung up the phone and stalked angrily to the car. He got in and started it up and drove sharply to Ally's house in silence._

_"Jack... you're scaring me. What's wrong? You haven't said anything."_

_"Oh just family stuff." He shrugged off. He couldnt let her know about the darker side of his life that seemed to be growing._

_"Oh babe, I'm sorry. Well. I texted my dad. We have the house to ourselves tonight and I will make it all better." She smiled seductivly. _

_"I can't"_

_"I thought-"_

_"Ally!" He barked. Ally jumped. "I cant. I'm sorry babe. I dont want to get into anything. I just have to cool down."_

_"I love you Jack."_

_"I love you so much. And I'm so sorry." He said with the deepest concern._

_"It's okay Jack. It's one night. It's nothing." She smiled. She bent into the window and planted a sultry kiss on his lips leaving him speechless. "I'll see you tomorrow." She whispered and ducked out of the window._

_Jack sat there, mouth agape, and looked at her like he was going to break down._

_"Goodbye."_

_He speed off down the street with his face contorted with hate._

_"GOD DAMN IT!" He shouted. All his life, nothing worked out for him. His one companion, his mom, killed by his own father for cheating when she was only talking to her own brother on the phone. Trapped all his life by that bastard and finally let go to find the love of his life and had his past bite him in the ass and take it all away. His whole life was one big joke. His existence was a joke. Everything he ever wanted was stupid and out of reach, dangling in front of him. _

_It was then that Jack realized that everything was a joke. Life itself was something to be laughed at._

_He started hitting his steering wheel with rage and shouting. _

_"Fine! If that's how your want to play it, count me in!" He belted at the top of his lungs with tears streaming down his face. "Im done trying!"_

_So, Jack stopped worrying and started laughing._

_AHH IM SO SORRY. This is such a late update. I'm still here I just got so caught up with summer. UGH updates will come sooner now that I can actually think. Keep reading and reviewing please!_


	19. Chapter 17

Back! I had a dream last night and it gave me so much inspiration for the story. Updates should be more regular now!

* * *

He stared at the picture for a while now. Remembering everything. Every breakdown. Every night. Every day. Every smile. Everything. He wanted that back. Not as Jack. As The Joker. She was still his. It was time for a change.

"Ally, I insist. It's the least I can do." Bruce begged.

"Its okay! I can go out by myself. I'll call you when I get there and when I'm leaving. I'll be fine. It's just groceries. Barely anybody goes to the one on 31st street. I'll go there."

Silence.

"Bruce?"

"Okay. Don't forget to call. Be safe."

"I promise. Bye." She hung up.

Ever since she started having flashbacks of Jack, she acted more distant of Bruce, or any man for that matter. She still felt loyal to Jack even though she was sure he was dead. Her conscience told her she was being a fool since he left her, but he was different when she last saw him. He looked scared. He was never scared. She would do anything to know what that phone call was about. What she did know was that she still loved him.

She wiped a stray tear away as she picked up her bag and left for the store.

The store was on a dingy little corner with apartments above it. Rarely anyone bothered to go to it since there were countless others. It only had about twelve isles of supplies, nothing really special. She walked up to the door that read "Max's Home Goods" and pushed the door open unknowing of the pair of eyes that were watching her.

Only a couple of people were there and it was pretty normal. She looked around noticing the cashier, a middle-aged woman with too much eye shadow, with her hair up, chewing gum, while reading a magazine, to a couple that were obviously stocking up on condoms. Ally looked down hoping not to make eye contact. She made her way over to frozen food section to pick up some Home Run Inn pizza's when she heard a muffled talking sound. She looked around a bit and heard it again. She made her way out of the aisle and didn't see anything.

"Hm." Her eyebrows narrowed.

She turned around to go the bread, and saw a body on the ground.

"O...m..god" She choked out. She went over to the body. It was the girl who was with the guy buying condoms. Where was the guy? She searched for her pulse. Nothing. She noticed on her neck some dirt. She pulled her collar down to reveal something entirely different. Bruises. All around her neck. She was strangled to death.

"Shit..." Ally got up fast knowing she wasn't alone. Who ever did this has to still be here. She casually made her way to the exit trying not to make any sound.

_Wait. I need to call Gordon._ She thought herself. She picked out her phone while making her way to the door. Locked. The door was locked.

"What the f..." Now she was scared. She was trapped. She listened to her phone ring and ring. No one picked up.

"Come on come on come on..." She whispered. Nothing. She heard the store intercom buzz for a second.

"Well hello there... Allyson. Miss me?" She recognized that voice anywhere. Joker.

_The intercom. It's at the cashier's desk. Oh my god, he must have gotten her too. Focus Ally. He has to be at the desk._

She slowly peeked over the shelves. Nobody. She put her hand over her mouth to try make sure she didn't make a sound.

"Now now, you must think I'm stupid if you think I'd just let your run off. Hahaha..haha..ha..no." He paused, obviously watching her. "Aw Ally, you look scared. Don't be! This is fun...Oh yes. Its fun-ah. Just like a little, uh, game. Yes it a game! Like cat and mouse. I'll be the big bad cat, and you'll be the little tiny mouse. Sound fun? Alrighty! Here I come!" He spoke in such a gravely tone it made her shiver.

_Oh my god he's gonna come after me. Shit Shit Shit. This can't be happening. I'm alone! Oh shit. I have to hide. There's a bathroom on the other side of the store. All i have to do is creep over there. Oh...fuck! Why me?!_

"One two, Joker's coming for you."

_He starting to sing. I fucking hate that movie too._

She looked around to see no movement.

_Time to go._

She skidded to the other aisle across from her, heart beating fast, and not knowing where the clown was.

"Three four, I locked the door."

She made another move to the next aisle. She looked back to see a dark figure in the corner.

_Fuck._

"Five six, I'm full of tricks." He lunged at her but she ran and broke into a full-out sprint, heading for the bathroom door. Hopefully he didn't lock that one too.

"Seven eight, face your fate!" He shouted at her while laughing.

"Your insane!" She reached the door and it was unlocked.

_Thank God!_

She opened it a nearly shutting it in the Jokers face, then locked it.

"Nine ten, you'll never see Brucey again! HAHAHA!"

"Bruce? What did you do to him?!" She yelled through the locked door.

"Oh nothing, dollface. Yet." He broke out into another fit of laughter.

"Just leave me alone! Please! I don't mean anything to you! What do you want from me!?" She shrieked.

"Oh Allyson, I know you on a much, uh, _deeper_ level. You see. We aren't very different, you and I."

"Please Joker!" She begged.

"Oh shh shh shh shh... All this begging is getting old. There's a new part to this game. Either way this ends, this place blows in two minutes. And, if you choose to, uh, hide in your little bathroom, you'll be going sky high along with it. Or you could come with me, safe and sound. Hm?"

"You've got to be kidding me..." she said.

"Oh no... oh by the way Ally. Tick Tock Tick Tock. HAHAHAH!."

_Shit. I have to. I'm not being blown up. No. I can get out of this. I did once before. _

"Fine." She spoke managing to keep some pride in her voice.

"Allllrighty then. Open the door Ally." He heard the door being unlocked. _So easy_. He thought to himself.

He swung the door open and sauntered at her.

"C'mere." He growled as he grabbed both sides of her waist and hoisted her up on his shoulder.

"I can walk! Please put me down!" She yelled as she started grabbing at his coat.

"Kitten, you can look but you can't touch. Unlike you." He said as he started to rub the back of her thigh.

"Stop!"

SMACK!

"What the...did you just spank me?!"

"Uhm...yes?"

SMACK!

"What was that one for?!"

"Sheer pleasure, my dear." He growled.

"Disgusting..." She sighed. This looked pretty bad for her at this point.

They made their way to the door where one of his goons had already opened it for him.

Upon seeing a woman on his bosses shoulders, one of the more perverted men yelled out.

"Alright boss! Am I right?" He looked around to see who else was laughing. Just him.

"Hey, uh, Bron? I left my gun in the bathroom. Can you go fetch that for me?" He watched Bron scurry in the building. Little did he know it was about to blow in 3...2...1...

The whole corner of the large building was engulfed in flames while the windows were blowing out. It was like the fourth of July. Bright and loud. Ally's ears started to ring and she swore she lost her hearing untill she heard faint laughing.

"HAHAHA! He actually went in there! HAHAHA! What an IDIOT!" He was really getting a kick out of this.

* * *

**Wow! That was a breath of fresh air! Okay how was it? Good come back chapter? So, Joker has Ally again and I wonder how things will escalate from there? Didn't you just love my Nightmare on Elm Street joke? Oh Im such a sucker for stuff like that. ANYHOW. Review! I would love your input! I can put things in the story, or just ideas! I am totally open! Anyway Read and Review!**


End file.
